DESCRIPTION: The CRC is organized into a Scientific Administrative (Support) Core, four research support cores, and a training component. The Scientific Support Core co-ordinates activities among the 17 CRC investigators (including five funded neuroscience program faculty and 12 funded faculty in clinical research programs) and their 30 PHS and private research awards. During the current funding period, competitive research dollars have grown by 8 percent (page 126). The core provides the framework for the center?s business administration, scientific training, and review. A system is in place for continuing education and scientific review of CRC research. The core proposes to continue the center's Young Investigator Program (now called the Scientist Development Award), as well as the pilot project program. New to this core is ethics-related work, in collaboration with Paul Appelbaum, M.D., dealing with the capacity of schizophrenia patients to provide informed consent for participation in research. The functions of the core are performed by a Steering Committee, which is chaired by William Carpenter, M.D. The Steering Committee deals with budget, space, and resource allocations. Its subcommittees deal with subject assessment, data management, clinical biology, and subject recruitment. Continuing education and scientific review are carried out through mentoring, formal presentation of research protocols, formal educational sessions and journal clubs, review of manuscripts emanating from the CRC by the Center Director and the CRC biostatistician, monthly seminars with visiting scientists, and an annual neuroscience day.